It All Started With A Move
by Misty-Marie-Maslow
Summary: Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James were best friends up until James moved in 2nd grade. Now it's been 10 years and James is back. But completely different than the way he was before. Can Kendall break through his shell and get the old James back? Or will he have to fall in love all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James were best friends up until James moved in 2nd grade. Now it's been 10 years and James is back. But completely different than the way he was before. Can Kendall break through his shell and get the old James back? Or will he have to fall in love all over again?

**The Day Of The Move: **

_ "James, why do you have to go?We're gonna miss you!" Kendall said, hugging one of his best friends tight. _

_ "My dad is making me go Kenny... He got a new job. But I'll write you guys everyday okay?" Kendall nodded and pulled back so Logan and Carlos could give him a hug. "I have to go now.. I love you guys!" He waved and then ran off towards his dads car. When the boys saw him driving away, they all hugged each other but it felt different without James. 'Everything will be so different.' Kendall thought. _

**Present Day:**

Kendall walked through the halls of Palm Woods High looking for his best friends. It was the first day of their junior year and they were determined to make it one of the best years ever. He finally found them sitting by the fountain and walked over.

"Hey guys! We're juniors now! Upperclassmen! YAY!" Carlos said, bouncing around.

"If you're not careful you're gonna fall in Carlos. We don't need you getting all wet on the first day." Logan said, not looking up from his book. Carlos snatched the book from the other older boy and shut it on him. "Carlos!"

"Kendall is here. We have to go to class now." Carlos stood up, Logan's book in hand, and walked over to Kendall. "Come on you guys!" He smiled and ran inside the building. Logan walked over to Kendall, shaking his head.

"Why do we put up with him Kendall?" Kendall threw an arm around Logan as they walked inside.

"Because we love him Logan. Well, you more than me." He winked then laughed when Logan shoved him away. "It's true!"

"I know it is but you don't need to announce it to the whole world!" Logan whisper-yelled. Kendall smiled and walked over to his locker. He put the combination in and opened it, setting his books in. "So.. Have you told anyone? About what you told me?" Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"My parents are already fighting a lot.. I don't need to give them another reason to fight." He shut the locker and looked at Logan. "I know you think I should but I can't. I'll be the reason they divorce officially." They walked to their first class together and sat down in the back. Mr. Rocque was known as the meanest yet coolest teacher for the juniors.

"Good morning new students! How is everyone this morning?!" They all groaned and some cheered. "Okay, I know most of you but we have a new student who just recently moved here. His name is James Diamond." Kendall's head snapped up and he looked at him. James looked so different than he used to. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and he had black eyeliner on. "James, why don't you tell us where you're moving from." James shrugged and picked at his finger nails. Which were painted black as well.

"California." He was looking down at his feet, obviously waiting to sit back down. "I moved from here actually. Then came back. Dad's work. Can I sit down now?"

"Of course. Have a seat where you would like." James walked to the back corner of the room and sat down. Kendall looked over at Logan and mouthed.

"Is that really James?" Logan nodded and smiled. Kendall looked over at James, who was drawing on the desk with a black sharpie, and smiled a little.

~Lunch Time~

James was standing in line, waiting to get his lunch, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl with black hair and red streaks smiling at him.

"So, I guess I'm not the only "rocker" here at the Palm Woods anymore. I'm Lucy. Lucy Stone. You are?" James smiled a little.

"I'm James. It's nice to see someone a little like me." Lucy laughed and shoved him forward in line.

"Try the mac and cheese. It's the best food that they have here." He chuckled and grabbed a container filled with it. "Do you like it here so far?" He shrugged and grabbed a soda.

"I don't really remember anyone here. I vaguely remember the three best friends I had before I left like, ten years ago. We wrote to each other for the longest time but it just fizzled out around 5th grade. I guess we all moved on." He paid for his food and walked to a table with Lucy.

"Do you remember any of their names? Maybe they're still here." She took a bite of her mac and cheese and leaned back.

"I remember one. His name was Kendall Knight." James smiled and chuckled a little. "I was the closest to him out of all of them, but now we don't even talk." He looked at Lucy who had an 'aww' look on her face. He quickly cleared his throat. "I doubt he even remembers who I am. That's why I'm better off alone.. That's how it was in California. I didn't have many friends so I became alone. It was so much different there than it was here.. I HATED my dad for making me move from here. I loved it because everyone loved me the way I was. When we got to LA it all changed. I had no friends because everyone had already gotten into their little cliques. Freshman year was a little different though."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, leaning forward. She didn't have many friends either so she was hoping that her and James could become friends.

"I had a crush on one of the popular guys in school. Jett Stetson. He was a nice guy when no one was around me but when he was with his friends, it was different. So.. We ended up having a secret relationship and it lasted for almost a year. I thought he loved me so I finally gave in and let him take my.. You know. The next day I found him making out with the school slut. He pulled me aside and thanked me for finally letting him fuck me and he left me standing there. I was completely pissed and I really wanted to hit him but I didn't. Eventually my dad told me we were moving back to Minnesota. I was so excited but I've changed so much, I don't think anyone would recognize me anymore." Lucy rubbed his back and smiled a little.

"I'm glad you trust me this much. I didn't think you would open up to me that much." James smiled and looked at her.

"I guess we're alike and that's why I trust you that much." James felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes going wide.

"Hi. Do you remember me? I'm Kendall Knight." James didn't say anything, just sat there silent. "We were best buds in 2nd grade? Hung out with Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell?" James looked down quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing lightly. "Um.. Well, if you do end up remembering us, you should text me and we should hang out. Lucy has my number, she can give it to you. I really hope to hear from you James." He smiled and walked back over to his table.

"James, what was that?" Lucy asked.

" I got nervous.. I've liked him since we were little." Lucy giggled and hugged him.

"We've gotta hook you up!" James looked at her.

"No way. He's straight. I know it." Lucy shrugged and smiled.

"What did he say?" Carlos asked, eating a corn dog.

"Nothing actually. He stayed quiet and looked down. I'm hoping Lucy will give him my number." Kendall said, dunking an onion ring into Logan's barbecue sauce.

"We're gonna be the best of friends again! I can't wait!" Carlos said, hugging Logan's side. Kendall looked over at James and sighed quietly.

"I sure do hope so." 

Hi there. I tried publishing a story on here before but never got a chance to continue it because our computer broke and I lost it on there and on here. I'm hoping this one will be different! I hope you guys like the story. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect to have people actually like this! I just randomly started typing it and decided to post it. Thanks to **xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx,****waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, the Kenamesrett**, **simpLEEreading, babyphat5968**, **amrice101**, **Mmmselfdestruction**, **LMBTRAUSLLYR584**, **Kogan4ever**, **Green-eyed rusher, and AkireAlev for following the story! Here's the next chapter :) **

James didn't expect Kendall Knight to even remember him, let alone talk to him. He stayed quiet while Lucy was telling him about her band that she started not to long ago. He nodded and made it look like he was paying attention while he kept sneaking glances over at Kendall and the others. They looked like they were closer than before he even left. That made him kind of sad but he should have figured they would stay together once he was gone.

"James? Are you listening?" Lucy asked, tapping his shoulder. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was listening. That sounds fun." She smiled and kept talking, and he decided to peek over again to find Carlos staring. He looked away fast and talked to Lucy. It was working...until Carlos came bouncing over.

"Hey! Are you sure you don't wanna come sit with us? Lucy can come too!" Lucy giggled and got up.

"Why not? We can talk to them all." She walked over with Carlos and sat down in between him and Logan. James got up and slowly walked over to the table, taking the only seat next to Kendall. "I'm having a party this Friday.. Are you guys busy?" The boys shrugged.

"Friday.. I don't think we're doing anything. We should go!" Kendall said, taking a bite of his burger. James leaned back a little bit and crossed his arms. "So, James. What was California like?" He shrugged and looked at his nails. "Why are they black? Why are you dressed in all black?"

"I don't want to talk about it. There's no specific reason."

"Then what was Cali like?" James rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, it wasn't all that great. I gotta go." He got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think that was about?" Carlos asked, grabbing a fry from Logan's tray, who smacked his hand.

"I'm not sure.." Kendall said, watching James' figure retreat from the cafeteria.

~After school~

James walked into his house, throwing his bag down next to the shoes.

"Dad, I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for the soup he had made the night before but didn't find it at all. He shut the fridge and rolled his eyes, making his way to his dad's office. He opened the door and found his dad sitting there, working on papers that he always is working on. "Who ate my soup?" His dad looked up.

"What do you mean? It should be there still. If it's not, you ate it. Simple as that dipshit. Ask Vicky."

"I don't want to ask Vicky. Vicky knows that when I make something, she shouldn't eat it. She's allergic to some of the stuff I use to cook with. Whatever, I'll just make something else." He was about to walk out the door.

"Just order something. That shit you cook is worthless anyways. And I don't want you cooking, it makes you seem gay. And my son is NOT gay." James walked out and slammed the door behind him. He sighed and walked upstairs, knocking on his little sister's door. A mini him, basically, opened the door and smiled.

"Hey big bro. What's up?" She let him in and sat down on her bean bag chair.

"Did you eat the soup that was in the fridge?" She nodded and leaned back. "Why? You know that it was mine."

"I like your cooking.. It's really good. Are you gonna cook again tonight?" He shook his head and slumped into the chair next to her. "Why not? I want some lasagna."

"Dad doesn't want me cooking. Says it's too gay. That no son of his is gay. So, we're just gonna order some pizza." She rested his head on his shoulder.

"I don't see why you just let him walk all over you James. You LOVE to cook. Then cook! Do whatever makes you happy bro."

"I wish I could Vic. I really wish I could but it's just not gonna happen if I wanna keep a roof over my head. You know how Dad is, I'll never be able to do what I want. Not until I'm 18, which is in two years." She stood up and tried pulling him up.

"It won't seem gay if you 'help' me cook. Come on, you can teach me how you make that amazing lasagna, please?" He smiled and stood up.

"Come on." They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Get the noodles, sauce, and cheese."

"What about the meat?" She asked, getting the noodles out of the pantry.

"We're gonna make a veggie lasagna. It's good, trust me." He got the pans out and turned the water on. "Do you want garlic bread with it?"

"Totes!" James groaned and laughed.

"Don't go into the teenage talk! I hear enough of that at school."

"Why? Does teenage talk bug you? It's totes obvi." He glared at her, in a playful way, and chased after her. She screamed and laughed when he caught her. "James! No!" He laughed and tickled her like crazy. "Don't forget about the water dude! It's going over!" She was laughing and he shut the water off. He turned around and saw his dad in the door frame.

"Dad. Are you done with work?" He shook his head and walked over to him, slamming the fridge shut.

"I told you to just order something James. Why don't you ever listen to me? You're making a mess of the damn kitchen!" As he got closer, James could smell alcohol on his breath. "Clean this mess up and order something. Got it?"

"Daddy, I wanted him to teach me how to cook lasagna. I wanna start cooking."

"No cooking is going on in my house. We have plenty of money to order stuff. Just deal with that." He walked out of the room, grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"I wish I understood why he doesn't like cooking. It doesn't make sense.." Vicky said, putting the noodles away.

"What are you doing?" James asked, pouring some of the water out of the pan and then setting it on the stove. "I still need those." She smiled and handed them to him. "This is gonna be the best lasagna you've ever had, believe me."

"We're gonna get in trouble." He shrugged and turned the stove on.

"I can handle a few hits, it's not like he hasn't done it before."

I'm not too sure how this chapter turned out. Why don't you guys let me know? Thank yew! :D


End file.
